


Its ok, I still love you.

by Wolfs_Rain_2017



Series: Wolfs One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Could be used for any situation / Fandom, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Rain_2017/pseuds/Wolfs_Rain_2017
Summary: Let me know what you took out of this.





	Its ok, I still love you.

**Its ok, I still love you.**

 

Even if you don’t feel the same.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

 

Even if you find someone else.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

Even if all we do is talk for hours.

**Its ok, I still love you.**

Even if you have to lean on me.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

 

Even if you smile at someone else.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

 

Even if you never found out how I feel.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

Even if you text them while I’m standing right next to you.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

 

Even if you get mad at me.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

Even if we don’t talk for a few days, or even a month.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

Even if you ignore me.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

 

Even if we don’t see each other anymore.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

 

Even if it hurts my heart.

 

**Its ok, I still love you.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_So is it ok, if I still love you?_**  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you took out of this.


End file.
